


The sweetest word in the English language

by gonefornow



Series: Family life [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, M/M, Mpreg, Top Luke, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1 : Calum doesn't understand why his son keeps calling him 'Mama'. <br/>Chapter 2 : Luke watches a pregnant Calum run after their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on kid, I know you can say it: Paa-paa."

"Mama!"

His son, Lucas David Hemmings, sat across from him in his high-chair blowing spit bubbles and staring at his ‘mother’ with the most adorably confused expression on his face. Well, as confused as a 20 month old could get anyway. Calum sighed.

Like any parent, he was delighted when his son started talking, wanting to record any little gibberish coming from the baby. Sure, he found it a little strange when his child had pointed to him and said “Mama!” After all, he had been referring to himself as ‘Papa’ in front of Lucas since he was born, hoping the kid would pick it up. And initially he took it in stride – the little guy had just started talking. Calum figured he probably picked it up from TV or something and would grow out of it soon enough.

But now, it was 10 months later and whenever Calum walked into the room, those innocent blue eyes would light up and he would throw his chubby little arms to be picked up before uttering _that_ word.

"Mama!"

Calum had always been a hot-head, impatient and ready to jump into action without thinking. He found after he gave birth that he’d grown infinitely more tolerant, especially when it came to anything concerning his child. But even parental love had its limits.

"Paaaa paaaaa," he drew out the syllables really long, enunciating them clearly.

"Paa pa?" His son parroted back.

Success at last!

"That’s right! Papa!" He laughed, pointing to himself. "Papa!"

Lucas giggled along, not really understanding what was going on but happy to see his ‘mother’s’ smile.

"Hey babe, what’re you guys doing?" Luke came in from the living room to grab a glass of water.

"I think I _finally_ got him to call me ‘Papa’!” Calum turned excitedly to their child. “Come on baby, let’s show dada what you just learned! Who am I?” He asked, pointing at his own chest.

"Mama!"

Calum’s head hit the table with a loud bang. Luke winced but didn’t worry too much about it; there probably wasn’t much to lose up there anyway.

Calum stood up and rubbed his slightly bulging stomach. “I’m going to take a nap. The baby’s been kicking a lot lately and I’m pooped.”

"Awww… cheer up _wifey_ ,” Luke teased. He moved closer to his brunette lover and ran his hand over Calum’s belly, smiling as felt his second child move against him. “‘Mother’ _is_ the sweetest word in the English language.”

Calum felt the need for revenge. “I am not your wifey. And I think Lucas is going to need a diaper change pretty soon & he had big runny lunch today, so have fun with that one.” He stalked out of the kitchen, muttering something about the inconsiderate Hemmings clan.

Luke lifted his child out of the high-chair. Lucas’s little fingers grasped at his shirt, pulling random things out of his pockets.

"Good work, son. He’s trying to get you to turn to the dark side but you gotta stay strong." He smiled conspiratorially down at the little boy who looked like a miniature version of himself. He laid the boy down on the changing table; then he held out a piece of chocolate with one hand and a wallet sized picture of Calum with the other.

"So who is this?" He asked showing the baby the picture and holding the chocolate just out of reach.

"Mama!" His son smiled back, reaching for the chocolate.

Luke smiled and handed his kid the piece of candy. “That’s my boy!”

\--

Come find me on [tumblr](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/108562181103/hello-to-new-followers-helping-you-sort-through)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Calum and Luke worked things out and are living together with their son, Lucas; Luke thinks about how lucky he is. 

Another little epilogue-drabble of my _Mpreg/Life after the band series_. Read Part [**1**](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/108155799678/mpreg-life-after-the-band-fic), [**2**](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/108317858658/mpreg-life-after-band-fic-part-2-unedited), [**2.5**](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/117147258038/mpreg-life-after-the-band-chapter-2-5), [**3**](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/110356010513/mpreg-life-after-the-band-part-3), [**4**](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/110599041758/mpreg-life-after-the-band-part-4). 

**\----**

“Lucas! You get back here right now, young man!” 

“No Mama!” At almost two years old, Lucas David Hemmings _really_ knew how to use his stubby little legs to get around, ducking under tables and weaving around chairs, peels of laughter ripping through him as his ‘mother’ tried to chase him down.

Luke watched them, totally enthralled by the sight of the two people (well three, really) he loved more than anything in the world. He really should’ve gotten up to help Calum wrangle their first-born; at nearly 8 months pregnant with their second child, his beautiful lover just didn’t have the stamina of a touring, world-famous bassist anymore.

But the scene was just too picturesque to interrupt. 

Calum running after Lucas in those maternity-jeans he hated wearing (and Luke secretly loved seeing him in although he’d never admit it on pain of death), the edges rolled up to reveal slender ankles, bare feet slipping across the barely dry floors Luke just finished mopping up, the blue diamond engagement ring glittering on his outstretched hand in the mid-afternoon sunlight as he reached for their son.

Luke wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

Was it really only two years ago that he was to be married to Aleisha McDonald? It seemed like all that happened in another lifetime, in some alternate universe, to some other person who was nowhere near as fortunate as Luke Robert Hemmings. 

So much time passed in the blink of an eye. It was getting easier to pretend like this was the way it always had been, like Luke _hadn’t_ nearly lost Calum and their son in the not so distant past. 

He might’ve been happy with Aleisha. They got along just fine, had maybe even loved each other at some point. Luke couldn’t really be sure anymore because every other romantic partner paled in comparison when he held them up to Calum; it was entirely unfair of course. Luke had loved Calum forever, wanted him desperately since before he even figured out what love was. And once Lucas was in the picture, no one else ever stood a chance.

So yes, he would’ve been happy enough with Aleisha but he would have never known the annoying, unadulterated _joy_ of waking up late on at 6AM on a Sunday morning to Calum’s obnoxious snoring (which the brunette insisted was a side-effect of male pregnancy) and his son’s foot in his mouth, try to go back to sleep, only to be ruthlessly pushed out of bed by its other two occupants.

Aleisha might have let him have his Sunday afternoon to do with as he pleased. Not like Calum, who took vindictive pleasure in finding any and all opportunity to gripe about what a useless husband he was, pretty much made him spend every Sunday mowing the lawn, or cleaning the gutters, or painting something. Even when everything was already painted. (Luke long ago decided it was Calum’s way of taking revenge on him for getting him knocked up again).

He would’ve had more time to do with as he pleased with Aleisha.

But then, he wouldn’t be able to see the naughty smile on Calum’s lips as he snuck up on their unsuspecting son and swung him up into his arms. His heart wouldn’t pound a little faster watching them laugh together, Calum’s belly swollen with another addition to their family. And his chest wouldn’t have puffed up, utterly confident in the knowledge that the three of them were _his_.

**\----**

If you want to know why Lucas calls Calum ‘mama’, please read **[Sweetest Word in the English Language](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/109123860783/cake-imagine-in-the-mpreg-life-after-the-band)** which is another little drabble in this story-line and a prequel to this one.

[ **Masterlist of my fics + some recs** ](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/masterlist)


	3. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a submission from an anonymous! Saved here in case something happens to my blog! But I loved this little drabble, anon!

"Gentle baby.“ Calum repeated for the hundredth time, as his tiny toddler son sat beside his newborn sister who was currently in her swing. 

"Mama, I so careful!” Lucas half shouted half whispered back, gently shushing his ‘mom’ by placing a finger to his little lips. 

Calum was currently making Luke his favorite breakfast since it was Father’s Day and the tall blonde had come home late from work the night before.

“Daddy is gonna love his food, Mama!” Lucas squealed, startling the little baby.

“Sh! Lucas, remember what your very important job is right now.” Calum reminded his son. 

“Keep Elizabeth sleeping so we can surprise daddy!” Lucas mumbled, half his words barely being understandable. 

“Right but you have to talk very very softly, okay? We can’t ruin the surprise for daddy.” Calum smiled, once he looked over and saw Lucas lightly patting the baby so she wouldn’t wake up.

It was their first Father’s Day as a family of four and Calum wanted Luke to remember this particular day. Luke had been so tolerant and supportive during his pregnancy and not to mention caring for Lucas more than Calum could during those long nine months. So, this was sort of like a thank you from all three of the other Hemmings. Calum placed the breakfast and hot coffee on the tray before carefully carrying it to their bedroom where Luke was still sleeping, dead to the world.

He went back to the living room to scoop up his baby girl and take his son’s hand. They passed by Lucas’ room so he could get the card he had made his daddy before finally going into Calum’s room. 

“Daddy! Wake up, daddy!” Lucas giggled, jumping onto the big bed and tackling Luke. 

“Hmph!” Luke groaned, rolling over until he caught Lucas and started to tickle him. "Hey, baby, good morning.“ Luke smiled at his son before placing him to the side and rubbing his eyes .

Calum took a seat beside Luke on the bed and carefully laid their newborn daughter on it before turning to Luke. "Hi, happy Father’s Day.” He smiled. 

Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around Calum and pulling him closer. "Aw, thanks love, this is so sweet. You made me breakfast too?“ 

"Daddy, I helped and I colored a card for you! I did it at daycare, daddy! You like it?” Lucas beamed, his blonde hair falling into his eyes as he cuddled up on Luke’s other side.

“Aw thank you, I love it! You drew everyone in the family, good job.” Luke praised him before kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you really, you know, you didn’t have to do this.” He smiled at Calum before pressing their foreheads together. 

Calum smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips before running his hand through Luke’s hair. “What, you’re stupid, of course I had too. You’re such an amazing husband, I couldn’t ask for anyone better. So, enjoy this breakfast in bed 'cause this is a Calum Hood rarity.” 

Luke laughed before picking up their little baby and cuddling her up to his chest. Her blonde hair was barely starting to grow and her little face already showed resemblance to Calum’s. "Did you help as well sweetie? So cute, love you.“ Luke kissed her forehead before grabbing Calum’s hand and pressing kisses to his fingers. "I love you, you’re the best wifey.” Luke laughed as the look of annoyance crossed Calum’s features.

“Shut the fuck up before I smother you in your sleep.”


	4. Daughter

Can u write a dabble of cake meeting their newborn baby like they just share at it and point at how the baby has Lukes this and calum's that in the facial features please please please  
Anonymous  
Cake blurb: Mpreg/Life after the band 

“She’s so beautiful…,” Luke whispered, eyes focused on the precious little bundle he was cradling in his arms. 

Exhausted and barely awake after his C-section, Calum opened bleary dark eyes to stare at his handsome lover and their newborn daughter. It was bittersweet, his mind immediately flitting to the birth of their son 18 months ago when he’d been alone in the delivery room after the nurses and the doctors cleared out and before his family had come in. This second child came into the world under completely different circumstances. With the assurance of two parents and an enthralled father staring at her like she was the moon and the stars. 

“Wanna see her, Lukey,” he mumbled, barely having the energy to lift his arms towards the other man. 

Luke turned and smiled at him. “Time to go meet your mama, sweetheart. He’s a pretty as you are…,” he cooed at the baby as he took the few steps over to his lover’s bedside. 

Calum rolled his eyes at being referred to as mama. But that was another battle for another time. Right now, he watched Luke place their newborn in his arms with agonizing slowness.

Their daughter was very pretty. She had tufts of platinum blond hair sticking out of her head that would probably darken as she got older. Her dark eyes were open, and stared blankly up between her two adoring parents.

Luke settled next to them, on the edge of the hospital bed with an arm draped over Calum’s shoulder. “She’s got your eyes. You know I’m never gonna be able to discipline her right?” 

Calum smiled at the younger man. “Like you do such a good job with Lucas these days.” Their son had inherited Luke’s blue eyes and had started his terrible twos a few months early. Not that Luke was much help. 

Luke ignored the little jab. “Got your mouth too, babe. Think I’m gonna have to get a shot-gun when she gets to be a teenager.”

“Well, maybe she’ll have that famous Hemmings dorkiness. That’s a guy repellant, if I’ve ever seen one,” Calum teased gently, watching as Luke brought one pale finger up to stroke against the soft smoothness of their daughter’s baby pink skin, so much like Luke’s had been as a child.

“Elizabeth Hemmings,” Luke whispered. “Has a great ring to it, doesn’t it?”

Calum glanced up at his awe-struck lover. “Yeah, it’s perfect.” 

Luke turned to his brunette lover, exhausted but as beautiful as Luke had ever seen him with their baby in his arms. “Thank you so much sweetheart,” he mumbled, brushing his lips over Calum’s forehead, then peppering kisses down his lover’s face till their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Calum lifted the arm not holding their baby to Luke’s neck, pulling the blond closer. After a few long moments, the kiss finally broke apart. 

“Just so you know, you’re getting a vasectomy. I’m never going through another pregnancy again.” Calum panted, trying to catch his breath.

Luke visibly cringed. “Let’s talk about it later, okay?”


End file.
